homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110715 - Meeting the Seer
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cosmicConundrum CC at 22:07 -- 10:07 AT: hello!! 10:07 AT: this is lila right? 10:07 CC: Y☉ 10:07 CC: That's me 10:09 AT: hey! nice to meet you! im one of the trolls :) 10:09 AT: aaisha 10:09 CC: Fairly n☉rmal name 10:10 CC: It's kind ☉f refreshing 10:11 AT: idk everyone's names seem p normal so far 10:12 CC: Well I mean, at least I can pr☉n☉unce y☉urs with☉ut having t☉ hear it 10:12 AT: oh that makes sense 10:13 CC: S☉ what's up? 10:14 AT: thought id make your aquaintaince still dont kno some of you guys on the human side 10:14 AT: a lot has been going on 10:15 CC: Yeah, h☉nestly I've ☉nly talked t☉ like 6 pe☉ple, and n☉w I'm ☉ut here catching fr☉gs 10:15 AT: oh are you on nyarla and serios's team? 10:16 CC: Yes 10:16 AT: oh! lucky i suppose 10:17 CC: They're very pleasant t☉ w☉rk with 10:17 AT: i would hope so nyarla can be hardheaded and hes nice :) serios a little too guillible bbut... dutiful! 10:19 CC: Oh, g☉sh, I h☉pe Mil☉ hasn't been feeding Seri☉s lies then 10:19 CC: I mean, they're usually c☉ated in sarcasm, but still 10:19 AT: oh does he do that? 10:20 AT: yea might want to ask serios then 10:20 AT: hes getting better but he still tends... to take everything as true 10:21 CC: I w☉uld h☉pe Mil☉ kn☉ws better than that, but he d☉es get a bit j☉kingly chatty 10:21 AT: i havent talked to him in a while i just remember thinking him and arch would be at odds 10:21 AT: but well arch is uh 10:21 AT: gone 10:23 CC: Yeah I'm starting t☉ think he just tricked every☉ne int☉ playing and then bailed 10:23 CC: Anyway 10:23 CC: I'll make sure Seri☉s isn't fed t☉☉ many lies 10:23 AT: no i am p sure hes dead 10:23 AT: thank you! 10:25 CC: I'd hate f☉r him t☉ be misinf☉rmed ab☉ut s☉mething imp☉rtant 10:25 CC: Whanever that time may c☉me 10:25 AT: oh i hope milo wouldnt do that thatd make me very angry :( 10:26 CC: I d☉n't think he w☉uld, but I can never be sure with him 10:27 AT: ... im gonna have a chat with him 10:27 CC: Y☉u pr☉bably sh☉uld 10:28 AT: i will put that on my list right next to dealing with ramira 10:29 CC: I think she needs a break bef☉re she's dealt with again 10:30 AT: oh did you talk to her? i wasnt going to get back to her anyway until my matesprit got back to me 10:30 CC: Yes, she c☉ntacted me, which ☉nly lasted a few minutes 10:30 CC: I may have been a bit harsh 10:31 AT: you were probably not 10:31 AT: knowing ramira 10:32 AT: ramira needs to chill and all i do is argue with her sometimes 10:32 CC: I gave her a bit ☉f a mental beatd☉wn 10:33 AT: oh did you 10:33 AT: wass she trying to leader 10:33 CC: Yes 10:34 AT: im not surprised most of us have not responded well to her leadership 10:34 CC: I rather brutally explained h☉w she is inc☉mpetant as leader, especially when ruling by fear 10:34 AT: i would agree 10:34 AT: i already got a talk similiar from lorrea 10:35 AT: its good to hear something like that 10:37 CC: H☉pefully she's been taken d☉wn a few n☉tches and will be m☉re reas☉nable 10:40 AT: maybe her whole thing on alternia was fear 10:40 AT: killing other trolls and making sure she wasnt messed wtih 10:40 AT: i almsot feel like she was compensating for something 10:41 CC: I'm alm☉st certain she was 10:42 AT: oh good were on the same page then 10:43 AT: p sure her lusus was related but 10:43 AT: not sure i want to go near her lusus 10:43 AT: rn 10:43 AT: mm 10:43 CC: Might have t☉ pr☉d ar☉und a bit 10:44 AT: yea but also i dont want to get mindfucked by a purpleblood 10:44 AT: there is already plenty of that 10:45 CC: Yeah, I'll have t☉ plan ☉ut h☉w I want t☉ g☉ ab☉ut it 10:45 AT: tbh the purpleblood may be entirely reasonable and just hates ramira 10:45 AT: she did kill them 10:46 CC: W☉w 10:46 AT: mm 10:46 AT: she should really stop decorating her hive with the bones of her enemies 10:47 CC: That's like, super bad karma 10:48 AT: mhmmm souls of the deads revenge and all that 10:51 CC: Anyway, it's been nice chatting, but I sh☉uld pr☉bably get back t☉ these fr☉gs 10:52 AT: okay! have fun! -- cosmicConundrum CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:52 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lila